hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Felucia
Prelude The Brigade was sent to Felucia to reconquer the planet from the Separatists. the enemy was using beskar armor they received from Geonosis before the factory was destroyed. The Main Battle New Battle droids defended the planet as the Brigade pushed forward. Burner and Warrior were contacted by Boss to find an astromech droid that was spying on the enemies base. Boss had lost contact with the droid shortly after it stole intel about a new battle droid being unleashed. Burner led the men to the battle droids' base to find the astromech. Sniper Droidekas were guarding the base along with B2 Soldiers. The Brigade attacked the base and took out their droid defences. A lot of AATs were parked next to the base. The Brigade set mines and blew them up. They followed a trail the astromech had left behind that led into the forest. Soon the trail disappeared and the Brigade split up to cover more ground. Warrior and Burner ran into a Sarlacc pit. Not forgetting the grim stories, They turned back. Soon they spotted the astromech and strapped it to Burner's speeder. They returned to base, and Boss gave them the report of C-21 Highsinger near a small field south of the Sarlacc. The Brigade came in contact with the Bounty Hunter and captured him. The Brigade had to find out where this droid came from and prepared to do more recon. Josh, Convoy, Jason, Gavyn, Noa, Alex and Thermoblade all received a message from Skywalker saying that the 501st needed help destroying the nuro farm. Convoy led the mission to take down Yorn and his men. As Convoy and the others ran into Yorn Josh and Gavyn were the first to react. Josh force leaped to the top of some felucia vegitation and pulled out a stick like object that soon turned out to be Josh's retractable bow and he fired his arrows at the nearby troops nearby convoy and the others. As Nuro Pirates fell the Brigade got the upper hand and soon prevailed over Yorn and his men.The 501st thanked the men just as more Nuro Pirates came. "We got more Pirates here!" said Josh as the pirates cornered him. Convoy stood back and pulled out the nuclear plasma grenades Josh had created for the Brigade, and with the power generating from then the pirates knew they were done for. They all retreated. The farmers thanked the Brigade and gave them enough wheat to make enough food for the whole 501st. While doing Recon Burner and Flash discovered a smuggling ship near the Pirates on Felucia, Flash and Thermoblade went in to get a better look. Suddenly, the ship exploded. Flash was severely injured and was taken back to there base where the squad's medic Joe fixed him up and told him that he would be ready for battle once again in 5 days. 5 days later, Flash, Thermoblade, Warrior, and Burner were doing another recon mission when they suddenly saw dessert troopers and Kix near a crashed gun ship. Standing next to he troopers was Sergeant Croc. But while examining the area closer Flash discovered Croc's body inside the gun ship. Flash accused Croc, suddenly Croc turned and punched Flash in the head and knocked him out. It was obvious now that this was not Croc nor was Kix or the other troopers. Now Warrior, Thermo, and Burner joined the fight Warrior knocked Croc's helmet off to reveal the head of a rancor! At last they killed them. Notes Later the Brigade discovered that they were Claws, a group of creatures only found in warm climates that can shape shift into anything they wish! Category:Battles